maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Torbaclaun
"Legend of the Torbaclaun" is the 18th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 18th episode overall. Synopsis When the Sweetypies think the mythical Torbaclaun has come to Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao tries to prove to them that it isn’t real. Plot The heroes trio are trying to get Pinky out of a pipe only because Pinky believes in the Hair Fairy and has gotten himself into this sticky situation. In response, Mao Mao regards whimsies, superstitions and myths as lies, believing that truths are the ones that matter, but Adorabat thinks that they are fun. Abruptly, Adorabat spotted a leafless clover and notices the tree nearby, becoming spellbound. She then exclaims excitedly that she has discovered a Torbaclaun, a mythical creature, which helps Pinky to get out from the pipe on his own. Obviously, Mao Mao can see nothing, and is glad that Badgerclops is feeling the same. However, Adorabat is still invested in her possible discovery and begins musing how Torbaclauns wear velvet gloves with gentle touching and extra small clogs, adding that they like dancing. Just as Mao Mao fusses with how he disagrees with Adorabat, other Sweetypies gather at the tree. Chubbum says that the Torbaclaun uses its super weird navel to play a flute that sounds like a trumpet, and when Mao Mao argues that playing a music instrument with a navel is physically impossible, Marion states that the Torbaclaun likes to sneak gems all around its tree waiting for people to discover it. Displeased with the Sweetypies' confusing excitement, Mao Mao declares that he will expose the lies of the Torbaclaun in order to prevent chaos, but Badgerclops grabs him off his high horse and reassures that everything is going to be fine and the Sweetypies are merely having fun. Silly Billy later reports a special news annoucement, with Clark Lockjaw as the reporter. Pinky plans to get a backhoe to uproot the tree (before demanding his face being blurred), and Ketchup and Marion gather around the tree with other Sweetypies, but Farmer Bun blames Mao Mao's shouts are scaring the Torbaclaun away before Mao Mao himself freaks everyone out. Adorabat then shows off a rough sketch for the alleged Torbaclaun that even Marion and Mail Mole believe without question, and Badgerclops is making a business out of his so-called heirloom Torbaclaun flute (which are actually pipes only). After Silly Billy concludes the news report (not forgetting to thank his mom), Mao Mao has his rage being pent-up and plots on forcing everyone to listen through violence. When he approaches Chubbum, Farmer Bun and some other Sweetypies just to find a witness, Farmer Bun mistakes him for joining the fun and is oblivious how Mao Mao is going to expose his "filthy lie". But after showing the Farmer his Torbaclaun trap, the latter thinks that he is showing them the Torbaclaun itself and the rest shed lights on the tree. Meanwhile, after Badgerclops has some business troubles with Penny and Benny who can't understand his figurative speeches, he finds Mao Mao frustrating over the entire situation on how it will turn into potential chaos. But when he tries to promote more sales for the flutes, Mao Mao's last straw is broken and lashes out on how the Torbaclaun is a lie, only for the Sweetypies to think that the flutes are multi-functional. Mao Mao then attempts to drive the Aero-cycle but Badgerclops confiscates the key. Just as Mao Mao is venting his temper at poor Kevin, the trap appears to have caught something... Without Badgerclops' agreement, Mao Mao opens the trap not long after Badgerclops calms Adorabat, and it turns out that it is Farmer Bun hiding the whole time. Growing furious, Mao Mao slashes the trap open to prove that the other person inside is Chubbum, and when Chubbum claims that the Torbaclaun is on the tree... He's so done at many levels. Therefore, using his katana... He literally slices the tree! However, Mao Mao doesn't dwell in his success for long, because nobody is having fun and are deeply saddened. Even Adorabat sadly flies away. Badgerclops has enough with Mao Mao's nonsense and calls him out for being a killjoy, which makes Mao Mao regret and reflect his actions on ruining the party. Therefore, in a bid to repair the situation, Mao Mao pretends that he has been punched by the Torbaclaun. Everybody starts to believe Mao Mao, and as a result, they all join in the fight against the said Torbaclaun. Mao Mao, witnessing the surrounding happiness, is pleased to know he has saved the party, until...Farmer Bun accidentally activates the Aero-cycle and causing it to self-destruct... Horrified, Mao Mao regrets over not trusting his initial intuition on the party descending into chaos, as the Sweetypies run wild with their imagination and continue to battle, but Badgerclops, as laid-back as ever, is honored that the legend of Torbaclaun has lived on in the hearts of every participant forever. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Camille *Chubbum *Clark Lockjaw *Farmer Bun *Gary *Hair Fairy (debut; mentioned only) *Mail Mole *Mao Mao *Marion *Pinky *Silly Billy (debut) *Silly Billy's Mother (debut) *Torbaclaun (debut; pictured and mentioned) *Chester Nutz *Penny *Benny *Kevin *Ol' Blue Trivia *Up until the end of the episode, it is never known whether the Torbaclaun is real or not. *Kevin saying how the Torbaclaun is giving him dairy products might be a dirty joke on how female mammals produce milk form their mammary glands. References *When Mao Mao declares to prevent chaos caused by the Torbaclaun, he is seen on a fantasy version of the Trojan Horse. * This episode contains multiple references to the Crichton Leprechaun WPMI-TV Report Gallery Videos A Torbaclaun Sighting Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:L